demonhunternovelfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally
Appearance A young girl, 13 years of age with blonde hair and a flat chest. She is described being very pretty and innocent looking. History She came to the Black Dragonriders through Li Gaolei who told him that they would allow her to learn their skills there and become powerful in the future. However reality seems to be different than expected. Sally's goal there is different from others and she reads books all the time, and tries to get as much information as possible in order to bring it back to the Wilderness, where she can help those who are starving and sick with radiation. The issue lies in the fact that she is broke, and everything in the Black Dragonriders city costs money, which she does not have. In order to earn money she sells her body, dances and does what she has to do to achieve her goals. She says that in exchange for her mere body, the knowledge and what she brings back to her children in the future, and others in the Wilderness, will allow them to have much better lives than hers, to not have to become what she has become. Every time she gets with another man to earn her pay, she sheds tears and does not know the reason, almost to the extent she feels she isn't herself. Spoilers After all that has happened, with the Apostles being killed, Sally continues her daily life to try to help those in the wild at all cost. Meanwhile, on the beaten planet, it welcomed a new day in ignorance. Sally still woke up extremely early, but the moment she pushed open the door, she was suddenly dumbfounded. In the distant horizon, a sun was currently rising, even though the sky still carried thick clouds of radiation, the horizon started to reveal an azure and lofty sky. Sally rubbed her eyes with disbelief, feeling the warm sunlight that scattered on her skin, her mouth couldn’t help but release a groan of happiness. Was winter finally over? The inhabited area became lively, children in groups of three or four were currently chasing each other around, their shouts and sounds of laughter brought much radiance to this harsh era. When she looked at them, Sally also couldn’t help but smile. As long as there were children, there would be a future, there would be hope. Meanwhile, not far out, several small children were currently seated together, playing a game of speaking about their dreams. “In the future, I want to become a strong fighter!” The first child said. “What is so special about that? I want to become a general!” Another child said in disapproval. When all of the children spoke about their dreams, only a skinny and reserved boy didn’t say anything. As such, everyone urged him, and only then, under the pressure, did he stand up, using a tender yet serious voice to say: “I… I want to become a scientist! I am going to create the most powerful, most perfect human! I want him to be able to evolve endlessly, possessing limitless abilities!”